dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Parasite Lost!
Summary On Earth; Chi-Chi and Bulma wonders how long Goku and the others have left on their search. Gohan arrives with Videl and discusses his training with Piccolo before Vegeta and Bulla arrive with a stack of groceries. Gohan senses an unknown energy signal approaching Earth as a spaceship crashes into a mountain near West City. Baby is the only one to survive the crash, but his host's body is mangled and no longer usable. He instead takes Yamcha's body and flies towards the city where he is met with Gohan. Baby attacks Gohan with Yamcha's attacks, but Gohan overpowers him and deflects his Spirit Ball. Meanwhile; Chi-Chi and Bulma prepare lunch for Bulla and Vegeta as he trains and Bulla talks to Videl. Bulla senses Gohan fight Yamcha and finds it strange that Yamcha is going at a 100% with Gohan. Gohan is able to gain the upperhand and Baby identifies himself before tuffleizing Yamcha and becoming Baby Yamcha. Gohan realises that Baby is enhancing Yamcha's powers and transforms his Potential Unleashed form before attacking Baby and overpowering him despite Baby hitting Gohan with his Super Kamehameha. Baby realises that Yamcha's age is a weakness and leaves Yamcha's body as he reveals that he has now assumed his Teen form. He is unable to defeat Gohan, but is still able to wound him with his Kiai slash and enter his body. Baby attacks Vegeta while his training and destroys his training room as they continue to fight. Baby reveals his identity and Vegeta mocks Baby calling his possession a weakling's weapon and powers up to Super Saiyan in order to fight him, but even with his Super Saiyan form; he is unable to match Gohan's Potential Unleashed form and Baby's additional power. He powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and immediately fires a Big Bang Attack at Baby and sends him flying. However, he is still outmatched and is on the losing end until Piccolo arrives to assist with the fight. Vegeta and Piccolo team up and fight along side each other in order to save Gohan, but even with their combined effort they are barely able to harm Baby as he uses Kamehameha on the both of them and sends them away. Piccolo is almost killed by the attack while Vegeta is knocked into the ground. Baby tries to most of the city with Masenko before using Super Masenko against Piccolo. He responds with his own Masenko and an Energy clash ensues before Vegeta fires his Final Shine Attack to assist Piccolo, but the two of them are outclassed. Baby flies through both energy waves and impales Piccolo with a punch before kicking Vegeta away. As Vegeta gives into his rage; he blasts Gohan at point blank range with Super Big Bang Attack and manages to critcally wound him while Baby enters the cuts on Vegeta's body. Vegeta powers down and goes over to assist Piccolo before checking on Gohan, but he begins hearing Baby's voice as he begins taking over Vegeta. Despite having better resistance against Baby; Vegeta is finally taken over and begins his domination of Earth. Elsewhere; Goku and the others have just acquired the last Dragon Ball and decide to return home as quick as possible. Differences *Baby never possesses Goten or unnamed Humans instead he possesses aliens and Gohan. *Baby's Alien Pilot body is killed when Baby crashes on Earth. *Baby tuffleizes Yamcha in order to test Gohan *Baby infects Yamcha because he was the only living in the area when he arrived on Earth. *Piccolo assists Vegeta in his fight with Baby. Fights *Gohan (Base/Potential Unleashed) vs. Baby (Yamcha possessed/Baby Yamcha) *Vegeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan 2) vs. Baby (Gohan possessed: Potential Unleashed) *Vegeta (Super Saiyan 2) & Piccolo vs. Baby (Gohan possessed: Potential Unleashed) Trivia *The chapter title is a play on Paradise Lost. Category:Fanga